thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nov12Updates
November 30th, 2012 *Rap Critic Reviews: I Cry by Flo Rida *PawDugan: Let's Play! Quest for Glory (Parts 5 & 6) *Shameful Sequels: Spiderman 3 *Read Right to Left: It's Not My Fault That I'm Not Popular! November 29th, 2012 *Sibling Rivalry: Rise of the Guardians, Overlooked Movies *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Reviews - Hitman Absolution *Lindsay Ellis: Another Damn Breaking Dawn Review *Brad Jones: The Cinema Snob is Filth! *BT Podcast: The French Elvis Pimp *Review A Day: Mass Effect 3 - Omega November 28th, 2012 *One Hit Wonderland: Tubthumping by Chumbawamba *Phelous (shows): TMNT - Gettin' Down in Your Town *Anime Abandon: Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie *MMO Grinder: Star Wars: The Old Republic *Brad Jones: Drunk El Topo Chico & Friends *Vangelus: V-Build: Reprolabels P4 (TF Prime Knock Out) *Lotus Prince: Status Update (Barkley 2 Kickstarter) November 27th, 2012 *Sibling Rivalry: Skyfall & Wreck-It Ralph *Projector: Gambit (2012) *Animenia: The Pikachu Shorts, Vol. 1 *Hang On A Second: Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade *Video Games Awesome: Hitman Absolution is AWESOME! *Zeitgeist Game Review: Far Cry 3 (PC) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Gitaroo Man November 26th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Incredible Hulk #1 *Guru Reviews: Far Cry 3 *Hang On A Second: Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *The League of Inebriated Gentlemen: Shock Top: Pumpkin Wheat *Weekly Manga Recap: Mangaka-san to Assistant-san to *Shinkara: The Success of The Last Story *Thumb Wars: The Games of 2013 Part 2 November 25th, 2012 *Sage Reviews: Hitman - Absolution *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Samurai Cop *Hang On A Second: Raiders of the Lost Ark *Video Games Awesome: New Super Mario Bros. U is AWESOME! *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Cartoons That Should Be Movies - The SEQUEL November 24th, 2012 *Video Games Awesome: Epic Mickey 2 is AWESOME! *Hagan Reviews: Blackbeard's Ghost *Shameful Sequels: Batman Forever *WTFIWWY: Live - Double-clicking Your Mouse *GView: Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Review *Zeitgeist Game Review: Call of Duty - Black Ops II November 23rd, 2012 *Music Movies: Top 9 James Bond Themes *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Twilight - Breaking Dawn Part 2 *Review A Day: New Super Mario Bros. U November 22nd, 2012 *Brad Jones: Snob Riffs - Let's Talk Turkey *Hardcorner: Black Ops 2 Care Package *JewWario: J-Dub's Wii U Unboxing *Projector: Love Bite *Video Games Awesome: Scribblenauts Unlimited is AWESOME! *Platform32 (show): Far Cry 3 Map Editor - First Look November 21st, 2012 *Sibling Rivalry: Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2 *The Cinema Snob: Turkish Casper *Bum Reviews: Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2 *Phelous (shows): TMNT - Coming Out of Their Shells *Projector: Rust and Bone *Vangelus: V-Build: Dark Matter Caliber (Transformers Prime) *Video Games Awesome: ZombiU is AWESOME! November 20th, 2012 *Demo Reel: Wreck-It Ralph vs. Angry Birds *Music Video Theater: To Boldly Flee Ending Song - Crushin' Boots *Phelous: Twilight Board Game *Comic Book Issues: World's Finest #1-4 *WTFIWWY: This Is All Your Fault (The New Batch) *Video Games Awesome: Wii U is AWESOME! *BT Podcast: A Little Bit of Loin Fire November 19th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Brave and the Bold #54 *Renegade Cut: The 10 Most Insane Direction Decisions by Stanley Kubrick *Weekly Manga Recap: Magi *Thumb Wars: The Games of 2013 Part 1 November 18th, 2012 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Aliens vs. Avatars *Shameful Sequels: Catwoman *The AngryJoeShow: Star Citizen Pledge *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Ghost Rider - Spirit of Vengeance *Vampire Reviews: Breaking Dawn Part 2 Vlog *PeanutButterGamer (show): Top 5 Zelda Items *Review A Day: Wii U Hardware November 17th, 2012 *The AngryJoeShow: Assassin's Creed III *Hagan Reviews: The Genderfellator *WTFIWWY: Live - Don't Bring a Knife to a Car Chase *Bennett The Sage: Breaking Dawn Part II Vlog *Platform32 (show): Disney Epic Mickey 2 - The Power of Two Let's Play First Impressions November 16th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Doomsday Machine (Vol. 3 DVD Exclusive) *Shinkara: Top Ten VG Intro Songs *Ask That Guy With the Glasses: Ask That Guy (Vol. 2 DVD Exclusive) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Beyond Good and Evil *Bum Reviews: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (Vol. 2 DVD Exclusive) *Video Games Awesome: Black Ops II is AWESOME! November 15th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: Shorts! - Coal Black and de Sebben Dwarfs *DVD-R Hell: Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet *Projector: The Sapphires *Nerd To The Third Power: Star Wars Meets Disney November 14th, 2012 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Top Ten Worst Hit Songs of 2004 *Phelous (shows): Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers *Anime Abandon: Gail Force *MMO Grinder: DarkBlood *Vangelus: V-Build: Ratchet (Transformers Prime) *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Gourmet Bubble Gum *Zeitgeist Game Review: Halo 4 Review November 13th, 2012 *Demo Reel: Where the Hell is Demo Reel? *Brows Held High: The Anatomy of Hell *Obscurus Lupa: Let's Play POV Part 7, 8 & 9 *Video Games Awesome: LittleBIGPlanet Karting is AWESOME! - VS Mode! *BT Podcast: Leon Sells Out November 12th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Tales of Suspense #39 *Projector: Now is Good *Video Games Awesome: Halo 4 is AWESOME! - BroBattle! *Guru Reviews: ToeJam & Earl Sega Vintage Collection *Weekly Manga Recap: Reborn! *Thumb Wars: Character Wars November 11th, 2012 *Sage Reviews: Halo 4 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Billy Owens and the Secret of the Runes *Video Games Awesome: LittleBIGPlanet Karting is AWESOME! *Brad Jones: Horror Hound Weekend Announcement & Game Boys *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 X-Men First Class Failures November 10th, 2012 *WTFIWWY: Live - I Thrill When I Drill a Bicuspid *Diamanda Hagan: Re-Animator in 5 Seconds *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Skyfall *HorrorCast: Silent Hill Revelations *RinryGameGame: Rinry's Dreamcast (A Look At Peripherals) November 9th, 2012 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Die Another Day *Welshy Reviews: Saw Retrospective Part 6 (Saw V) *You Can Play This: Harvest Moon Retrospective *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory (Pt 3 & 4) *Last on the Bandwagon: Tomba! November 8th, 2012 *Video Games Awesome: Halo 4 is AWESOME! *Brad Jones: The Cinema Snob Movie Deleted/Extended Scenes *Zeitgeist Game Review: Assassin's Creed III *Platform32 (show): F1 Race Stars - Exclusive Interview November 7th, 2012 *Bum Reviews: Wreck-It Ralph *The Cinema Snob: Violent Shit 4.0 *Phelous (shows): Wrong Turn 5 *MarzGurl's Sketches: The Last Unicorn Commentary *Atop the Fourth Wall: Bride of AT4W Live! *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Berserk for PS2 *Review A Day: Halo 4 November 6th, 2012 *Demo Reel: Demo Reel Annoys Rob Paulsen *The AngryJoeShow: DBZ Kinect Review *Comic Book Issues: Spider-Men *Guru Reviews: Darksiders II *Video Games Awesome: Scream Fortress AWESOME 2012 *Thumb Wars: Star Wars, Disney & LucasArts: From Here to Where? *BT Podcast: Front Butt, Ahoy! November 5th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Flash Comics #1 *Phelous: Halloweenie - Orange Stuff *Nash: The Musical Chair - Ted Leo *Weekly Manga Recap: Ubel Blatt *Thumb Wars: Video Game Horror: (Un)Dead or Alive? November 4th, 2012 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: The Mystical Adventures of Billy Owens *Cheap Damage: Ghostbusters RPG *Video Games Awesome: Survival Horror is AWESOME! *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Mirror Mirror *RinryGameGame: Babes in Video Games *BT Podcast: Herpes Slurpees *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: God Hand November 3rd, 2012 *WTFIWWY: Live - Corpses, Clowns and French Fries *Twatty Who Reviews: Victory of the Daleks *Video Games Awesome: Lone Survivor is AWESOME! *Projector: On the Road *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Brad and Jake: Wreck-It Ralph *GView: Halloween Special *GameJams: The Curse of GameJams Halloween Special November 2nd, 2012 *Music Movies: The Incredibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living And Became Mixed-Up Zombies *The AngryJoeShow: Star Wars 7 Announced *Projector: Skyfall *Rap Critic Reviews: Swimming Pools (Drank) by Kendrick Lamar *Video Games Awesome: Amnesia: Justine is AWESOME! *You Can Play This: Clock Tower *Platform32 (show): Halo 4 Review November 1st, 2012 *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Cavern *You Can Play This: Boku Dracula Kun *5 Second Games: Dishonored in a Nutshell *The Cinema Snob: The Devil with Hitler *Brows Held High: Vases De Noces *PeanutButterGamer (show): Castle of Deceit *JonTron Show: Nightshade Category:Updates